


Lost One’s Weeping

by kogasu_jiyu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst?, Badly written angst, a little KageHina if you see it that way, a little oihina is you see it that way, kageyama is a bully, ooc Hinata shoyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogasu_jiyu/pseuds/kogasu_jiyu
Summary: Inspired by the Vocaloid Song.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Lost One’s Weeping

Hinata Shouyou has worked horribly hard for all of middle school, all to get his team up to an official game.

And his efforts were crushed immediately.

He stayed on a court for a total of thirty-one minutes, losing to a well-known school called Kitagawa Daiichi.

”What have you been doing for the last three years?!” Their setter asked.   
  


Hinata didn’t know what to say.   
  


He strove to be like his idol, the Little Giant, being a great player despite his height. But this game had just proven that height was important to win.

Hinata was hopeless, but he didn’t give up.   
  


He continued training and got into Karasuno High School, the school where the Little Giant had played.   
  


He was excited for practice, where he would meet his setter. The setter that will help drive his team to victory.   
  


He didn’t expect it to be Kitagawa’s #2.   
  


Hinata decided to look to the bright side. He would be getting a setter, an a really good one, too!

  
Except Kageyama Tobio was not setting to him.

“I’ll toss to whoever I need to to win. I just don’t think you’re there yet.”   
  


Hinata could feel the exact moment when his heart shattered after his setter said that.   
  


If Hinata was a blank canvas, yet to be painted on, Kageyama was the artist that chose to leave it blank. Hinata could only stay, waiting, and eventually, discarded.

Hinata begrudgingly dragged himself to practice everyday after that. He watched from the bench as Karasuno played Aoba Johsai in a practice match, losing two sets horribly.   
  


They only managed to win one set because Kageyama sent tosses to Hinata, who barely managed to hit them.   
  


But it was obvious to everyone on Karasuno that Hinata had lost spirit.   
  


“If you want to help make the team better, you have to learn to adjust to your players!”

”Maybe you guys should move faster so you can adjust to my sets!”

”...”

”...Wait, no, I didn’t—“

”No, I finally understand. You’re just a dictator, aren’t you?

_Mr. King of the Court.”_

The next day, Hinata didn’t show up to practice. 

Hinata Shoyou walked away from his dreams.

———————————————————————

”Oh, you’re the shrimp from the practice game, aren’t you?”

”...”

”If you’re not practicing with your team, care to play with mine?”  
  
———————————————————————

Tobio Kageyama was just mad.

How could someone be blessed with amazing reflexes and athletic ability, but be so _horrible_ at the basics?

It was beyond mind-boggling.

To mask his jealously, he focused on berating the shorter male on everything Kageyama was superior at—some academics, mostly volleyball.

”This question is easy. You’re just stupid.”

”Dumbass.”

”No, no! Steady yourself more!”

”Raise your elbows!”

”Jump faster!”

”Move faster!”

” _If you want to win, then adjust yourself to my sets!”_

 _”_ Mr. King of the Court.”

Kageyama felt the air around him grow colder.

_What was happening to me?_

”Don’t you know anything? It’s right in front of you!”

”Can you even see what’s going on in my head, you idiot? I have dreams, you know! Not everything is about you!”

_Not everything is about you._

Kageyama regrets everything.

Thats why, the next day, when Hinata Shoyou skipped practice, Kageyama was left defenseless for the first time.   
  


Days turned into months.

The Interhigh tournament had resulted in a humiliating loss against Seijoh, and the upcoming news from his captain would make it just a little worse.

“Kageyama, I just thought you’d want to be the first to know...”

”Hinata Shoyou is no longer a student at this school.”

...

” _What?”_

———————————————————————

The bus pulled up to the Tokyo Metropolitan Stadium, where they would be playing to grab a ticket to Nationals.   
  


Without Hinata, Karasuno had lost to Aoba Johsai in straight sets back at the Interhighs. It was a humiliating defeat.

Kageyama wants to say he’s gotten better.

He wants to tell the orange haired boy that he’s sorry for everything.

Kageyama knows exactly what he wants to say after rehearsing it so many times before.   
  


So now, when the very person he’s wanted to see appears in front of him, his throat is dry and his words are stale?

Kageyama stares down at the shorter boy.   
  


Hinata looks back at him.

”Kageyama.”

”Hinata.”

”You’re wearing the Little Giant’s number.”

”...your uniform...”

”I watched you play at the Interhigh tournament. You played really well.”

”Thanks...”

”Oikawa just happened to be in better sync with his team.”

Kageyama knew Hinata was just pointing out the obvious, so it hurt to admit he was right.

”Listen, I’m—“

”You’re sorry? I don’t need your apology.”

”Hinata—“

”After that practice game, a certain somebody crushed my dreams after telling me I wasn’t good enough, without ever knowing how much hard work I’ve put in. They caused me to run away from something I valued so much, and to find solace in something else. And now, I’m going to watch you play volleyball again, but this time, I’ll be staring you down from the other side of the court.”

”Hinata, please...”

”Someone stained my heart black. Tobio, do you want to guess who it was? It doesn’t matter now, but maybe, in another world, I would stand next to you.”

Kageyama watched, sobs caught in his throat, as Hinata walked away, a white and turquoise 10 plastered on his back.   
  


———————————————————————

“Push it, push it, Seijoh!”

Kageyama watched as he sent another set towards Tsukishima, the ball flying past his point of contact and landing out of bounds.

”You have to relax a bit, _King._ There’s no point in jumping up to spike if the ball is going too fast for me to hit.”

”Then maybe you should spike it faster! That ball went straight through your point of contact—if you had swung faster it would’ve connected!”

”Do you even hear yourself?” 

Oikawa had snapped through the net.

”Cmon, we have a game to win, Tobio-Chan. Let’s continue playing.”

Kageyama looked away as they rotated, putting himself directly across from Seijoh’s number 10, responsible for more than half of today’s points from him and Oikawa’s famous freak-quick.

The ball went over to their side, and Tanaka bumped it up to Kageyama. He positioned himself to set to the Ace.  
  


The ball blew past the blockers, the libero hitting it up into the air as Oikawa got under it.   
  


Hinata started to run.

_No, no no no no!_

Hinata jumped—no, Hinata _flew._

Who knew the little ginger could fly, much higher than he ever could’ve if he had stayed with Kageyama?

The ball was shot down, Kageyama forced to watch on slow motion as he dived for the ball, inching closer and closer—until the ball hit the floor, mere centimeters from his fingertips.   
  


Cheers erupted.

Seijoh relished in their victory, and Kageyama couldn’t stop his tears from flowing after seeing Hinata smiling brightly, like a beacon. 

_In another life, could that be him standing next to me with that smile?_

Kageyama made no attempt to stop his crying. Was he crying because he lost a match?

Or because he lost a friend?

He could only stare through the net as his former partner walked off the court with Oikawa, smiling and talking.

He watched from the stands as the freak quick scored the seventeenth point, winning the match against Shiratorizawa.   
  


The orange haired boy stood out among his peers, landing on his feet after conquering the the final opponent: Ushijima.   
  


For the first time ever, Aoba Johsai would be going to Nationals.

The cheers from the aqua and white team were clearly heard, even from where Kageyama was.

As the winning team left the stadium, Kageyama stopped the celebrity of Seijoh.

”Kageyama.”

”Hinata, I’m sorry. You wouldn’t let me say it earlier, but—“

”Because I didn’t want to hear it. Don’t you see? I’m happier with Seijoh. My team is compassionate and my setter, well, my setter is caring and listens to me. I’m home, here.”

Kageyama didn’t know how to respond.

”And anyway, it’s far too late for sorry.”

_Goodbye, Tobio._

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn’t see it (or if I wrote it too cryptically to see),
> 
> -Kageyama bullies Hinata for not being able to play proper volleyball  
> -Hinata stops playing volleyball with Karasuno and practices on his own  
> -He decides to transfer to Seijoh after playing with Oikawa  
> -Kageyama and Hinata play against each other in the Spring Tournament, but Kageyama loses  
> -Seijoh moves on to nationals


End file.
